Habitacion del angel
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Algunas veces, el amor puede llevarnos a cometer actos horribles. Nos ciega llevandonos a cometer atrocidades para cumplir nuestras metas. Twiligth Sparkle se encuentra atrapada en una extraña dimencion, donde descubrira que forma parte del oscuro Ritual de los "21 sacramentos". Traduccion autorizada por el autor original
1. Prologo

Habitación del Ángel

Por: LuMe

Prologo

"Ugh, ¿qué es ese olor?"

Twilight pasó de un lado a otro en su cama. Ella se detuvo con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Cuando viene esto?", Murmuró.

Después de un momento, ella se enfermó del olfato.

"Spike?" Twilight llamó en voz alta. No hay respuesta. "OH, lo olvidé. Él no está aquí".Ella cambió de lado, una vez más, ahora mirando al techo. El unicornio decidió averiguar cuál era la fuente de ese olor horrible. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, se encontró que algo andaba mal.

"Pero que ..." Twilight dijo mientras entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar su vista.

El techo estaba cubierto completamente por una capa de lo que parecía ser óxido y sangre seca; telarañas fueron esparcidas en las esquinas de él también. El unicornio de color lavanda se levantó de su cama y examinó la habitación para pronto descubrir que todo el lugar estaba en la misma condición, el óxido y la sangre lo cubrían todo. Cada pieza de mueblería estaba gastada, incluyendo su cama.

Pasando a la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de polvo, Twilight intentó quitarlo con su pesuña, pero no salía por razones desconocidas. Había una tenue luz en el exterior. Por un momento, lo que pensó si fuera la luz de la luna.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? "Ella se dirigió a la estantería y tomo un libro. Después de que ella lo abrió, descubrió que no había nada escrito en él.

Después de mirar a través de más de los libros en los estantes, que ellos también notó estaban en blanco."Estos libros, por qué son así?", Murmuró con un poco de tristeza en su voz debido al hecho de que los libros de lectura que antes se disfrutaban eran estaban misteriosamente en blanco.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Un grito resonó en la habitación haciendo Twilight soltó su control telequinetico sobre el libro y lo dejó caer al suelo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse dentro de su pecho.

"¿Qué fue eso?" El grito fue agudo, muy probablemente proveniente de una yegua. Twilight se quedó mirando la puerta de su dormitorio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió. Ella lo miró durante un largo rato en la escalera. El camino era duro, pero no tenía sentido quedarse encerrada en su habitación siempre.

Twilight bajó, echar un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que toda su casa se encontraba en la misma condición que el dormitorio.

"¿Hola? Hay algún pony aquí? ", Gritó.

Después de examinar la sala de estar, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y la cocina para descubrir nada relevante.

"Que está sucediendo en este lugar?" Twilight murmuró mientras mira de nuevo a todos los rincones de la sala de estar para asegurarse de que no se pierda nada.

Decidió salir a la calle. Sería mejor que quedarse en casa inhalando ese olor pútrido. Un aura-luz violeta apareció desde su cuerno al pomo de la puerta cuando se volvió ella. Trató de abrir la puerta pero no se movía. Ella trató de usar más fuerza pero fue inútil.

Algo en la pared a un lado de la puerta le llamó la atención. Era una pequeña protuberancia. Twilight sintió curiosidad y se acercó a ella.

"Aterrador, parece una cara." La extraña semejanza con un rostro la confundía pero trató de convencerse de que se trataba de una mera coincidencia.

El unicornio se dirigió a la puerta una vez más, decidido a abrirlo a toda costa. Se detuvo en la puerta y trató de abrirla de nuevo. Centrándose más poder al hechizo, su cabeza empezó a doler y se dio por vencida. Derrotado, se sentó en el suelo de madera y suspiró profundamente.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo ni abrir la puerta ... "de repente cogió un leve ruido. Contempló frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que el bulto en la pared estaba creciendo en forma desconocida, similar a algo así como la cabeza de un pony. De hecho, lo era.

La criatura dejó de luchar por un momento y encaro a Twilight con sólo la cabeza fuera de la pared. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo que la congeló en su lugar. La cosa comenzó una vez más a luchar para liberarse. Comenzó con sus patas delanteras, a continuación, su cuerpo, y al fin, sus patas traseras. Después de liberarse, Twilight lo observo. El cuerpo del monstruo estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser contusiones y arañazos con una bata blanca, pero sin cola o cabellera.

Fue flotando varios cascos sobre del suelo y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia Twilight. Su boca se abrió y goteaba un extraño líquido pegajoso que también cubría su cuerpo y la pared que una vez pareció contenerlo.

Twilight se levantó y corrió a ciegas hasta que golpeó una estantería. La criatura desconocida se acercaba hasta su distancia era sólo un par de cascos de ella. "¿Por qué no puedo moverme?" Ella miró una vez más a las criaturas a los ojos y un ruido blanco como un zumbido llenó su mente. Mientra más se acercaba esa cosa a ella, más fuerte era el sonido . Su cabeza comenzó a latir con tal intensidad, que de mala gana se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Su mente iba a la deriva y que no podía discernir nada más. Ella sintió que sus sentidos se desvanecen como el sonido se quedó en silencio dentro de su cabeza, hasta que todo lo que quedaba era nada. Vacío.

**Shadow: Hola amigos, este es un proyecto de traducción nuevo, el fic original pertenece al autor Dilectus Noctis y este trabajo lo hago con su autorización, Será un crossover de MLP Y Silent Hill 4: The Room, espero que disfruten esta traducción tanto como yo disfrute leer el fic original. :3**


	2. Capitulo Primero

Capítulo 1

La luz del sol brillante y cálido estaba entrando a través de la ventana del dormitorio de la cortina inferior, iluminando todos los rincones de la habitación.

Los ojos de Twiligth se abrieron de golpe, su corazón golpeando su pecho. La luz solar intensa hirió sus ojos, los cerró de nuevo. Pero eso no fue malo del todo; al menos ella descubrió que todo lo que ha enfrentado era sólo una pesadilla. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a través de la ventana, un hermoso día soleado. Ella nunca se sintió tan aliviada de ver el sol.

Se levantó de la cama y estiró su patas delanteras y traseras para un rato. A pesar de que ha dormido durante una buena cantidad de horas de anoche, esa horrible pesadilla no hizo ningún bien a su cabeza. Un escalofrío atravesó por la espalda al recordar la criatura que ahora comenzó a rondar su mente. Twiligth negó con la cabeza para superar los pensamientos.

"Todo lo que necesito es un buen desayuno y un poco de aire fresco." Ella dijo a sí misma.

El unicornio bajó las escaleras y se fue directamente al baño. En el espejo del lavabo le dio una mirada a sí misma. 'Wow, soy un desastre. " Pensó mientras miraba su melena desordenada. Con su magia, Twiligth giró el grifo y se lavó la cara, lo apagó y lo secó con una toalla cerca. Levitando un cepillo, ella lo usó varias veces en su melena y la cola hasta que ella se veía normal y arreglada.

Satisfecha con su apariencia, ella fue a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich de margarita y sacó una taza de jugo de naranja. Twiligth comió lentamente, apreciando su comida. Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de lo realmente hambrienta que estaba. Acabado el desayuno, ella puso los platos en el fregadero de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

"Todo esto se debe estudiar a estudiar demasiado, por eso estoy tan Fatigada. Sí, eso es. A sólo un paseo no va a ... "se detuvo su monólogo, sorprendido por lo que vio. La puerta principal estaba totalmente encadenada a algo entre cinco y seis cadenas que cruzan la puerta lateral a lado con enormes candados de bloqueo juntos.

"en el nombre de Celestia como es que todo esto ha aparecido aquí?" Ella tartamudeó ligeramente.

De repente, una carta salio del centro de la puerta, Twiligth se acercó a leer la escritura pequeña e infantil.

**No salgas, Walter**

"¿Pero cómo ..." ella comenzó a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. "Alguien debe estar jugándome una broma" mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en frente de la puerta preguntándose cómo y cuando toda las cadenas habían sido colocadas allí. Ella se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta.

"Alguien está dentro de mi casa!" Ella comenzó a investigar en busca de pistas, pero no había encontrado nada; todo estaba en su lugar habitual. "Tal vez alguien entró por la ventana." Con eso, se trasladó de nuevo a su dormitorio y escudriñó la ventana, que estaba bien cerrada.

Pasó la cerradura de la ventana y tiró de él, pero no lo abrió. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero sin éxito "OH no ... Cálmate Twiligth. No hay nada malo está pasando, tal vez sólo esta oxidado. "Ella trató de consolarse, pero fue inútil. El nerviosismo comenzó a consumirla.

Ella iba a descender las escaleras de nuevo, pero un fuerte ruido provenía de la planta baja, algo debe haber chocado contra una pared o algo. Esto hizo que el piso de la planta baja se sacudiese como si algo estuviera atravesando una pared.

La yegua corrió rápidamente hacia abajo y trató de encontrar la fuente del ruido. Rápidamente se descubrió un gran agujero en la pared de su cuarto de baño, entre el lavabo y el inodoro.

La Pared del baño fue atravesado por algo muy grande; el diámetro del agujero era tal que entrarían dos ponys fácilmente. Astillas de madera estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo y una tubería de agua estaba colgando suelto en el centro del agujero. Por suerte, no había agua fluyendo de esta, lo que probablemente daría Twiligth algunas buenas horas secando del suelo.

Ella empezó a acercarse al agujero y extrañamente, este parecía interminable.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Casi se tropezó con una gran astilla de madera mientras se acercaba hacia el agujero. El sonido de una suave brisa se escuchó haciendo eco a lo largo del agujero.

"Tengo que salir de aquí; Tengo la sensación que nada de esto es bueno". Ella salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Twiligth miró a los candados y pensaba en lo difícil que sería para desbloquearlos .Recordó un hechizo ganzúa y lo intentó en el candado. Ella no sentía ningún progreso en su hechizo y dejó de intentarlo.

"Tal vez podría romper la ventana." Pensó en lo que sería la mejor manera de hacer eso y decidió coger una escoba en la cocina. Por lo menos era muy larga y por eso impediría que sea golpeada por fragmentos de vidrio. Se fue a la ventana del salón y levito la escoba. Retrocedió un poco para ganar mas impulso, y con toda la fuerza que pudo lanzo la escoba contra el cristal, pero esta simplemente rebotó por la ventana.

"De ninguna manera!" Gruño con incredulidad. "¿Estoy atrapada aquí?"

Twiligth se sentó en el suelo y se coloca en sus cascos en la cabeza, la única idea que le quedaba era la teletransportación.

"¿Cómo no he intentado eso en primer lugar? Hmpf, increíble ... "

La yegua se puso de pie de nuevo y se concentró su magia hasta que su cuerno brillaba su habitual aura de luz púrpura como una serie de pequeños destellos emanaba de él. Oyó el flash habitual de su hechizo de teletransporte y después de la repentina luz se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en el mismo lugar.

"No puedo creer esto! ¿Por qué está pasando esto? La puerta, la ventana, mi magia, todo es inútil! "Rugió.

La única salida sería el agujero, pero era demasiado peligroso entrar en un agujero interminable que aparece en su casa, pero era la única manera. Entró de nuevo en el cuarto de baño y volvió a mirar en el orificio. La tensión estaba haciendo a su estómago hacer volteretas.

Tomo el tubo con su magia, Twiligth intentó quitarlo; sin mucho esfuerzo este había salido de la pared de madera y ahora descansaba en el suelo.

Sus recuerdos de pesadilla comenzó a inundar su mente de nuevo. ¿Y si ella se enfrenta a algún tipo de criatura desconocida de esa manera? Ella se mostró escéptico acerca de eso, pero después de todo, era sólo un sueño. Pero había demasiadas cosas extrañas que sucedieron este día, así que era mejor si llevaba algún tipo de arma con ella, en cualquier caso, lo necesitaba.

Twiligth agarró el tubo de nuevo, pero esta vez con la boca y entró de cabeza en el agujero.

Su cuerpo paso con bastante facilidad a través de él debido a su tamaño. Siguió pasando hasta que vio una luz al final de la misma. Como ella estaba muy profundo, se acerca más y se volvía más brillante. Twiligth intentó, pero no pudo discernir lo que había en el otro lado, pero ella continuó arrastrándose todo el camino hasta que encontró el final de la misma.

A medida que la luz se apagó, cayó con fuerza en algo que parecía una escalera, pero se movía automáticamente al bajar.

Ella se sentó; su visión era ligeramente borrosa por el impacto con la superficie del metal. Cuando el dolor se calmó, miró a su alrededor; Era una cueva. Las escaleras le montaron a su fin, donde se detuvo para echar otro vistazo. El lugar en el que terminó fue una mina. Picos rotos y otros materiales mineros estaban esparcidos en el suelo que revela que el lugar ha sido abandonado durante mucho tiempo.

Twiligth coloca el tubo de hierro por un momento y comenzó a preguntarse acerca de qué cosa más extraña que era escaleras automáticas o lo que sea. Ella no sabía cómo funcionaba y de dónde viene. Curiosamente, era sólo una escalera de un solo sentido; sería difícil subir usándola. Se preguntó por qué alguien haría eso sin la planificación de cómo un pony lo utilizaría para subir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio, en el otro extremo del pasillo había un rostro muy familiar.

"Rarity?"

* * *

**Shadow: Capitulo dos listo, y las cosas solo se ponen mas sombrías jejejejeje, No duden en leer y dejar review que estos son de mucha ayuda y quiero saber que opinan de mi trabajo Matta-ne****!**


	3. Capitulo Segundo

Capítulo 2

"Hola cariño! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "Rarity trotó hacia Twiligth.

La unicornio lavanda estaba a punto de responder cuando el unicornio blanca la interrumpió

"OH, este lugar es terrible. Dime querida, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? "Ella mientras usaba su pata derecha como mostrando el lugar a su amiga.

"Bueno, primero me he quedado atrapado en mi casa, las puertas y las ventanas no se abren, incluso mi magia no podía abrirlos o me permiten teletransportarme en otro lugar, pero luego un agujero apareció en mi cuarto de baño y yo entre en el y, bueno ... aquí estoy soy "Ella terminó mirando a los costados como si algo la estaba observando.

Un inusual silencio se produjo entre ambos unicornios; Rarity estaba, aparentemente a la deriva dentro de sus propios pensamientos hasta Twiligth decidió preguntar a su amiga.

"Bueno, ¿cómo llegaste aquí Rarity?"

El unicornio de repente volvió a la realidad.

"Oh, sí, me desperté aquí, no hace mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes una cosa querida? Creo que todo esto es un sueño ".

"¿Quieres decir ... como un hechizo para unir dos o más mentes en un solo sueño? Pero tendríamos que estar juntas en una misma habitación, al menos, hacer algo como eso y algún otro pony debería de controlar el hechizo para mantenerse despierto. "Twilight dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno de todos modos, sueño o no creo que tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí ¿no te parece?"

"Sí, tienes razón"

"Este corredor parece interminable, pero es la única manera que tenemos para seguir" Rarity parecía un poco frustrada.

"Ok, vamos a ir"

Con eso, Twiligth consiguió el tubo de vuelta con su magia y crea un almacenamiento mágico para objetos de la misma clase. Rarity notó algo en su amiga, pero ella sentía que no era necesario preguntarle por qué llevaba eso consigo.

Trotaron lentamente por el pasillo y después de unos metros; pasaron delante de un cuarto de baño. Rarity sintió una sensación incómoda en el interior de su estómago. El unicornio colocado uno de sus cascos en la boca antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño a toda prisa. Twiligth iba a preguntar lo que había sucedido cuando ella acababa de escuchar Rarity decir.

"Espera, creo que voy a vomitar"

Twiligth iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Rarity ya estaba dentro de la taza del baño, la puerta estaba abierta hasta que se cerró por sí mismo. El unicornio de la lavanda se sentó junto a la pared de enfrente de la puerta y bajó la cabeza.

(Si tienen ganas de hacerlo, escuchen algo al leer la siguiente parte)

Después de algunos minutos, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Twiligth se levantó y trotó esperando encontrarse con su amiga, pero cuando la puerta estaba entreabierta una criatura desconocida voló a través de la puerta, como una muñeca de trapo, golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo. La yegua dio apresuradamente un paso atrás y observó a lo que fue arrojado con terror en sus ojos; era un pony de pelaje verde con manchas de un tono más oscuro que cubría algunas partes en su cuerpo, que no tenía ojos y oídos y su lengua era como una serpiente, que cuelga de su boca y descansaba en el suelo.

La puerta estaba ahora completamente abierta cuando otros dos de la misma criatura salieron corriendo del cuarto de baño y se detuvieron cerca de su similar. Los monstruos usan sus lenguas para perforar la carne del cuerpo, probablemente, muerto, ya que no ha gritado de dolor o incluso movido, y un ruido de succión podría ser oído. Twiligth se dio cuenta rápidamente de que sus lenguas se trabajaron como un tubo, alimentándose con la sangre del cadáver que estaba en el suelo.

No se atrevía a moverse, pero ya que no tienen oídos o los ojos, su único sentido de la orientación era sentir el olor de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de su interés.

Twiligth decidió recoger a su pipa. Ella la sacó de su bolsillo mágico y la mantuvo levitando; después de todo, usando la boca para girar el tubo sería mucho menos eficaz.

Pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. No quería matar a cualquier ser vivo, eso estaba mal, pero ella sentía que sería necesario si fueran hostiles, y que realmente se parecía a criaturas hostiles. Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que el ruido de la alimentación monstruos había cesado. Se enfrentó a las criaturas y observó que se dirigían lentamente hacia ella.

Sintió la tensión acumularse en su pecho. Twiligth fue rodeada por las criaturas. El único camino posible era ir directamente al baño, pero aún haciendo esto, ella podría quedar atrapado en el medio de su acción.

Una de las criaturas estaba dando pasos más rápidos que el otro; cuanto más cerca estaba de pie en una posición de salto, ya que se estaba preparando para cargar el cuerpo de Twiligth. Se dio cuenta de su acción con el rabillo del ojo y giró el tubo por el instinto, golpeando al monstruo en su cabeza. En este momento, corrió directamente a la puerta antes que el otro saltó hacia ella, golpeando la pared. Como el herido estaba recuperando del impacto, Twiligth golpeo de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza haciendo un sonido crujiente.

El cuerpo de la abominación se derrumbó al suelo, sin vida.

Twiligth se quedó mirando la primera bestia y estaba aterrorizada por su acto, cuando fue atacada por el otro monstruo que ahora había recuperado su rumbo, tras el fuerte impacto con la pared de piedra. Se las arregló para morder su cuello. Ahora ella se dio cuenta de que tenía grandes y afiladas hileras de dientes.

El dolor era muy fuerte, pero se las arregló para escapar de sus garras golpeando con su pata en su cuello varias veces. Ella rodó hacia un lado y se puso de pie de nuevo; balanceo con fuerza la tubería y golpeo hacia abajo una sola vez en el cuello del monstruo, por lo que este gruño de dolor y cayó al suelo, dejando de respirar.

El unicornio se sentó en el suelo frío y jadeaba pesadamente, exhausta debido a que se detuvo la carga de adrenalina que fluía por sus venas.

Apretó un casco a su cuello y sintió la sangre en ella. La mordedura no era demasiado profundo en su carne, lo que le permite mantener la calma cuando la sangre comenzó a coagularse en la herida por lo que se produjo una disminución del flujo de sangre.

El tubo lo colocó de nuevo en el interior del almacenamiento mágico y en el mismo momento, su respiración se comenzó a normalizar de nuevo. Sus pensamientos estaban poniendo juntos una vez más al recordar un hecho importante.

"¡Oh no, Rarity" Twilight corrió al baño y rápidamente se precipitó en el interior; reviso todos los rincones del mismo, pero no había nadie dentro.

"Rarity? ¿Dónde estás? "Ella llamó en voz alta. "¿Dónde está ella? La vi entrar aquí, me estoy volviendo loca o algo así? "Ella iba a la deriva dentro de sus propios monólogos de nuevo cuando vio a un extraño agujero en la pared del baño, similar a la de su casa, pero era bastante grande y tenía un extraño patrón de dibujos rojos alrededor de ésta. El dibujo tenía un color carmesí con un ojo en la parte superior y un garabatos extraños alrededor de todo el perímetro de el mismo.

"Tal vez me lleve a mi casa?", Se preguntó.

Con una enorme curiosidad dentro de su mente, pensó, 'Tal vez Rarity entró aquí. Tengo que encontrarla.

Twiligth entró en el agujero, luego noto que iba hacia abajo, haciéndola caer a través de él.

En algún momento se sintió como el agujero había terminado. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire, su mente, flotando en un vacío oscuro.

Cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a regresar, ella abrió los ojos para ver la luz del sol acogedor, calentando su pelaje.

"¿Qué había sucedido?" Twiligth estaba en su cama, con los ojos entrecerrado para adaptarse a la luz que se derramaba en la habitación. "¿Fue un sueño ...?", Murmuró.

Levantarse era un poco difícil para ella debido al dolor en su cuello, esperen ... dolor en el cuello? 'Así que no fue un sueño, después de todo. Pero yo no entiendo esto "Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal.

'¿Qué? ¿Cuál es t ... ah olvídenlo. ' Trató de no pensar en ello, tal vez todo era realmente un sueño, pero su herida era muy real. Puso estos pensamientos a un lado y bajó las escaleras para ver lo que ya esperaba; la puerta todavía estaba encadenado.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Ella llamó, pero no hubo respuesta desde el otro lado.

Los golpes repetidos y Twiligth volvió a hablar.

"¿Quién está ahí? Contéstame ... "Todavía no hay respuesta, el unicornio empezó a enojar.

Ella estaba a punto de gritar, pero ella oyó una voz suave que viene de fuera.

"Oh Ángel Creo que ella no está aquí ahora, tal vez podríamos volver más tarde."

"Fluttershy?" Ella corrió a la ventana a un lado de la puerta y miró hacia fuera a notar el Pegaso amarilla y su mascota."Hey Fluttershy no puedes oírme?" Ella intentó una vez más.

Ella no respondió. Twiligth comenzó a golpear la ventana tratando de llamar la atención de sus amigos. Las orejas de Fluttershy estaban hacia arriba debido al extraño sonido que oyó.

"No es bueno mirar a través de la ventana de las casas de otro pony, pero creo que no hay ningún problema. Después de todo ella es mi amiga verdad Ángel? "El Pegaso trató de conseguir un poco de aliento de su mascota a sucumbir a su curiosidad, pero Ángel ni siquiera prestó atención a ella. Ella suspiró y corrió a la ventana para dar un vistazo dentro de la casa de su amigo.

Ella trató de encontrar algo en su interior, pero la casa parecía vacía.

"Fluttershy ayúdame, por favor ayúdame!" Extrañamente, Twiligth notó que Fluttershy no la miraba directamente."Vamos, no puedes oírme Fluttershy?"

El Pegaso miró torpemente en el vacío de la casa.

"Extraño. ¿De donde viene este sonido? Parece algo está golpeando la ventana, no sé ... Tal vez es mi imaginación. Creo que tengo que comer algo, vamos ángel , podemos volver más tarde ". Ella se volvió y se alejó al trote desde la casa de Twiligth, Ángel resopló ruidosamente y siguió al Pegaso.

"¿Qué? Hey Fluttershy que está sucediendo? Ayúdame! Estoy atrapada aquí! "El unicornio casi gritó en desesperación. "¿Por qué? Sólo ... ¿por qué? "golpeó su pezuña con fuerza en el suelo de madera.

"Tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Necesito saber por qué ocurre esto, pero ¿dónde voy a salir si voy por ese agujero otra vez? Tal vez ni siquiera encuentre respuestas en esa mina abandonada¿? "Ella habló mientras mirando el agujero en su cuarto de baño.

"Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo" Twilight trotó al baño y entró en el agujero, ahora se movía extrañamente hacia abajo también, como el que ella entró antes, por lo que la gravedad llevo su cuerpo hacia abajo sin ningún movimiento por parte de ella.

* * *

**Shadow: Otro cap mas, gracias por las visitas y los comentarios, aprecio mucho el apoyo, y los que conocen el juego, ya tienen una ligera idea de que esperar, pero de cualquier manera los animo a seguir leyendo, dejen reviews diciéndome sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo cap**


	4. Capitulo Tercero

Capítulo 3

Twiligth despertó en el suelo, sus músculos y articulaciones estaban ligeramente adoloridas mientras se levantaba.

"Sí, estoy de vuelta aquí" El unicornio salió del baño, de nuevo en el pasillo. Recordó su lucha con las criaturas impías, pero se sintió aliviada y al mismo tiempo confundida porque sus cuerpos ya no están en el piso donde quedaron. Ni siquiera su sangre.

La única opción en su cabeza era continuar trotando a lo largo de el único camino que tenía, la única manera en que el corredor se dirigía. El unicornio continuó a un ritmo lento y constante, y después de unos pocos un centenar de metros, se detuvo, un eco lejano se oía. No podía identificar qué era, pero le dio a su corazón un poco de esperanza. Quizás Rarity estaba en algún lugar cercano. Ella siguió trotando hasta que encontró una luz en el extremo del corredor; se apresuró su paso cuando encontró el final. Miró a su alrededor notando que había cuatro rutas diferentes para tomar cada una en el lado opuesto de la otra.

La luz que vio provenía de enormes focos colocados cerca de una extraña estructura que se alzaba en el centro de la habitación. Había una gran señal que apunta a todos los caminos que ella diviso cuando entró en la nueva área. El cartel decía: corredor norte, corredor sur, corredor este, corredor oeste y salida. El último tenía una flecha que apunta a la estructura alta.

Twiligth se acercó para inspeccionar la construcción extraña y se dio cuenta de que era un ascensor. Esa fue la razón de que sea tan alto, alcanzando el techo de la zona.

"Bueno, esto es una mina por lo que el cartel es correcto. La salida es hacia arriba. ¿Dónde más podría ser? "

El unicornio se acercó a un panel que tenía tres botones, uno con dos flechas hacia sus extremos entre sí, uno con dos flechas opuestas entre sí y uno que mantenía una imagen de rayo.

"¿Qué son?"

Ella trató de apretar los botones con las flechas, pero no pasó nada. Las puertas del ascensor eran aparentemente demasiado pesadas para que un pony las abriera por sí mismo, incluso con la magia. Trató el último preguntándose qué significaría; lo presionó y un sonido ensordecedor estalló en el aire haciendo a Twiligth casi caer al suelo, asustada por el ruido fuerte y repentino.

Se dio cuenta de que un motor comenzó a trabajar. La electricidad ahora se activaba encendiendo algunas luces del panel, dando una mejor visualización de la misma. Ella entiende que los botones con flechas opuestas estaban destinados a abrir la puerta. Ella apretó y ella vio que la puerta se abrió.

Twiligth entró y encontró a otro panel similar con el último, pero con dos botones, uno con una flecha hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo.

"Voy a subir, así que ..." Con eso, apretó el botón correspondiente y la puerta del ascensor se cerró y el sonido de los engranajes que trabajan sonó a través del aire. La maquinaria comenzó a moverse en la ubicación deseada de Twiligth y pronto se detuvo.

La planta superior era prácticamente idéntica a la otra, con cuatro formas diferentes de ir. Pero un grito resonando agarró su atención.

"Aléjate de mí Monstruo!"

Twiligth sabía quién era.

"Oh no, Rarity está en peligro!"

Twiligth corrió rápidamente por el corredor de donde llegó la voz de Rarity. Se encontró en el extremo de una puerta con un cartel fijado en ella. Ella se acercó y trató de abrir la puerta, pero no se movía.

(Un poco de música de fondo)

"Rarity, ¿estás aquí?" Twilight llamada.

"Twilight! Twiligth rápido abre esta puerta! ", Dijo El unicornio blanco frenéticamente.

"No puedo esté bloqueado" El unicornio lavanda pensado que el cartel de color rojo tendría algo que ver con la puerta cerrada. Había una foto de una hermosa yegua mirando; de hecho, la imagen refleja la belleza de Rarity en algunos aspectos.

El unicornio tiene el cartel con su telequinesia y fácilmente lo separo de la puerta, haciendo un ruido de chasquido. Sin pensarlo, Twiligth abandonó el cartel en el interior de su almacenamiento mágico mientras quitaba la tubería de hierro.

Twiligth reventó la puerta y entró en la habitación, escaneo su entorno en busca de Rarity. La habitación no era exactamente una habitación como ella pensaba, pero era la entrada de un sitio de excavación. Había un montón de montones de minerales y algunas herramientas en el suelo.

"Rarity ¿dónde estás?" En el momento exacto, Twiligth escuchó un grito de su amiga. Ella corrió hasta el borde de un pequeño acantilado y vio Rarity luchando con tres de las criaturas que ella ha enfrentado anteriormente; había una pequeña rampa de acceso que conduce a donde estaba el unicornio blanco. Twiligth corrió a través de ella y antes de llegar al final de la pendiente, golpeó a uno de los monstruos que estaban cerca Rarity en el lugar más estratégico que podía encontrar, en la cabeza.

La criatura rugió de dolor y cayó al suelo temblando, haciendo que los demás se confunden por la nueva fuente de olor que era Twiligth. Uno de los dos monstruos ubico dónde estaba. La yegua lavanda notó su ataque y dirigido sus patas delanteras, por lo que estas le hicieron caer en una posición estable, antes de golpear la espalda y la cabeza varias veces hasta que la criatura dejó de moverse.

Su furia la cegó, evitando darse cuenta de que la otra criatura se estaba preparando para atacar Rarity. Twiligth se volteo y vio a su amiga estaba al borde del acantilado con el monstruo. Corrió hasta el borde del otro acantilado aún más alto y miró hacia abajo para encontrar cuerpo Rarity que caía rápidamente, rodando varias veces hasta que se golpeó de cabeza con una gran roca cerca del final de otra rampa. El monstruo cayó cerca de su cuerpo, a pesar de que fue herido por la caída, no estaba muerto.

"RAAAARITYYYYYY!" Twilight gritó con todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, por lo que le doliera la garganta.

El unicornio se deslizó por el acantilado, haciendo caso omiso de la rampa debido al hecho de que la llevaría demasiado tiempo. Ella se acercó a su amiga y se puso a su lado mientras miraba a la criatura. Se estaba haciendo de nuevo en sus cuatro patas; ella decidió no perder tiempo y asestado un solo golpe con toda la fuerza que tenía, por lo que su cabeza comienza a doler debido al uso excesivo de magia.

Como esperaba, el monstruo cayó muerto al suelo, con una gran cantidad de sangre que sale a borbotones de su herida en la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Twiligth resultó levemente herido por su estado de adrenalina además de sentir que la lesión en el cuello abierto y comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

"¡Rayos! Me olvidé de poner unas vendas a él. "Ella puso sus pensamientos a un lado y miró a Rarity que jadeaba pesadamente en el suelo.

"Rarity, ¿estás bien?" Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, ya se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de Rarity sangraba en gran medida de su impacto con la roca.

"No es nada , oh Odio cuando tengo sueños como este ..."

"Pero ..." Twilight se congeló en darse cuenta de que su amigo no iba a soportar esas lesiones; su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rasguños profundos, dejando su pelaje manchado por la sangre. El unicornio lavanda estaba a punto de protestar que Rarity necesitaba ser fuerte y llevarla a alguna parte, pero ¿dónde? Estaba atrapada en un mundo extraño y no sabía lo que podía hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se sentía inútil.

"Hey cariño ... no te pongas así ..." dijo Rarity con respiraciones cortas. "Ven aquí, dame un abrazo ..."

Ella obedeció ciegamente y abrazó Rarity. La sangre, calida en el pelaje no le molesta en absoluto y todo lo que ella podía pensar era encontrar una manera de ayudar a su amiga. "Pero ella no va a durar; ella está muriendo en mis cascos ... 'Ella comenzó a sollozar profundamente y su respiración era desigual.

"Ouch ... yo ... siento como que estoy muriendo" La yegua blanca habló en voz baja, en voz tan baja que su amiga casi no la había escuchado.

Twiligth comenzó a acariciar la crin de su amiga suavemente y se acercó al oído de Rarity.

"No te preocupes ... es ... sólo un sueño." Con esto, Twiligth sintió último aliento de su amiga, se soltó de su agarre del cuerpo del unicornio y colocó su cabeza cuidadosamente de nuevo a la tierra. Poniéndose de pie de nuevo, se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida.

Su mente estaba lejos, ella cerró sus ojos como una última lágrima había caído al suelo.

"Adiós ... Rarity."

* * *

**Shadow: 16/21 el que entienda eso y no halla jugado el juego se gana un abrazo psicológico y una caja de galletas imaginarias, este trabajo lo voy a sacar bastante, aun tengo otros proyectos mas pesados en que concentrarme luego de terminar este, Gracias por los comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo cap, Matta-ne!**


	5. Capitulo Cuarto

Capítulo 4

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? "La visión de Twiligth era borrosa y no podía discernir nada, después de un breve momento en que sus lágrimas se secaron, la concesión de ella con una visión normal.

'Estoy de vuelta en mi habitación?' Este pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza como una flecha, cómo de pronto aparecería de nuevo en su casa de la biblioteca, y exactamente en su cama.

"No puedo creerlo ... ¿era realmente un sueño?".La única prueba de que lo que podía pensar en ese momento era para ver si el cartel se encontraba todavía en su almacenamiento mágico y para su sorpresa; así era. Ella se lo quitó y miró a todos los lados, era de un hermoso color carmesí, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos cuando vio la foto de la yegua en ella, recordando la sangre de Rarity manchar su melena.

"Ha ... Rarity ... realmente esta muerta?" Twiligth no podía aguantar más y dejó caer la pancarta en el suelo, su cabeza volvió a la almohada y sus sollozos llenaron la habitación.

"Me siento tan inútil, yo no podía ayudarla. Ahora está muerta, muerta! "

Palmaditas suaves se hacen eco a través de la habitación, el unicornio levantó la cabeza y examinó su entorno preguntándose si había alguien dentro de su habitación, pero estaba vacío.

Twiligth se levantó y trotó alrededor, tratando de seguir los sonidos. Fue constante, como el sonido de salto de un conejo. Siguió el sonido y lo estaba llevando a su escritorio.

"Hey, esto no estaba aquí. Alguien la había movido? "La yegua se detuvo preguntándose y realinear a su lugar común, pero algo muy extraño estaba en su vista. Un pequeño agujero estaba en la parte inferior de la pared y un pequeño párrafo fue escrito junto a él.

Twiligth se acercó para leerla:

**No importa lo que hago, las puertas, las ventanas, incluso las paredes.** **Lo que ahora conseguí era este agujero, Fluttershy nunca se dio cuenta.**

"Fluttershy?" Twilight murmuró, un poco sorprendido por la mención del nombre de su amiga. El unicornio se asomó en el agujero y se quedó sin aliento: era el salón de Fluttershy, las palmaditas que ella oía era realmente de un conejito, Ángel para ser exactos, que estaba saltando alrededor. La Pegaso amarilla estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá y mirando a través del área.

"Ángel , ¿sabes dónde dejé la escoba?"

Ángel se detuvo en su frente y señaló a su parte trasera, a la pared.

"¡Oh, gracias, yo no lo he visto allí"

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la escoba que estaba descansando en la pared.

"Fluttershy! Hola! "Twilight llamó en voz alta, pero como ella ya pensaba, el Pegaso no se ha fijado en ella.

Su amiga estaba en frente suyo, pero ella no era capaz de hablar con ella, ¿por qué?

"¿Cómo este agujero conduce a la casa de Fluttershy? No hay manera para que esto suceda "Su cordura comenzaba a escapársele de los cascos, los recientes acontecimientos estaban tomando demasiado de su cordura.

"Creo que no quiero ni saber, mejor voy a salir de aquí"

Ella estaba a punto de ir al baño cuando vio tirado en el suelo un picahielo. El unicornio levito y observó que era muy fuerte y relativamente pesado para un picahielo. Su tubo ya no estaba con ella por lo que estaba desarmada. La herramienta la almacena junto con el cartel como Twiligth se dirigió a su destino.

La puerta aún estaba en la misma situación. 'Esto no es un sueño », pensó. El Agujero del baño estaba extrañamente grande y ruidos de aves estaban siendo escuchado por el unicornio de la lavanda. Recordado la lesión en su hombro se sostuvo con telekinesia en el pequeño armario bajo el fregadero, un rollo de gasa y una botella de un ungüento especial que se utiliza para acelerar el proceso de curación. Ella aplica el aceite en la lesión, apretando los dientes debido al ardor de esta.

Coloco el frasco de ungüento en el armario, cortó un trozo de gasa cubriendo toda la herida y colocó una cinta adhesiva para que se quede en su lugar. Ella dejó todo en sus lugares habituales y se dirigió hacia el agujero ahora más grande.

"Esto no se ve bien, pero vamos a hacerlo" ella se armó de valor y entró en el agujero deslizándose hacia la oscuridad.

El aullido del viento frío hacía temblar su cuerpo, en qué parte del mundo que estaba. Abrió los ojos y vio árboles por todas partes. Lo único diferente era un puente, que reconoció muy rápido.

"Everfree?" El unicornio estaba en el camino a las ruinas del antiguo castillo.

Tomando pequeños pasos ella trotó hacia el puente, mirando a su alrededor para evitar ser atacada por sorpresa, pero el único sonido era el del viento y nada más. Ninguna criatura viviente se oía, sólo su propia respiración y pasos.

Cruzando el puente, vio el castillo. La yegua se acercó más a la construcción y ahora estaba cerca de las grandes puertas dobles, pero algo aterrizó pesadamente en su espalda. La reacción de Twiligth fue rápida mientras conducía un casco a su atacante, pero se detuvo antes de tocar su objetivo. El unicornio se sentía completamente asombrado por que ella podría haber herido; nada menos que a Rainbow Dash.

"Hahaha debiste haber visto su cara, fue taaaaaan divertido" Rainbow se cayó de espalda frente Twiligth y comenzó a rodar por el suelo riendo en voz alta.

"Sí, pero por favor no lo hagas otra vez ¿de acuerdo?" El corazón de la unicornio lavanda latía violentamente en su interior. Era una cuestión de suerte que no le hizo daño a su amiga.

"Aw bien entonces, pero ..."

Twiligth dejó de prestar atención a Rainbow Dash hablando acerca de lo divertido que era, ella notó un movimiento extraño en los arbustos cercanos.

"Rainbow para ..."

"Uh? Qué pasa? "

"Sólo escucha ..."

Rainbow obedeció y se tranquilizo. Los sonidos estaban haciendose más fuertes y para terror de Twiligth ella vio lo que ella nunca quiso volver a ver, los mismos monstruos-pony como los que ella enfrento en la mina abandonada.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Rainbow, notando que había ponis normales.

**(Música)**

"Rainbow ... tenemos que entrar en el castillo ... ahora"

"¿Por qué ... ¿qué son?"

"No lo sé, pero son criaturas feroces, incluso ..." Twilight recordó una vez más lo que le paso a Rarity.

"Te digo más tarde ... sólo vamos a salir de aquí"

"Está bien ..." Rainbow comenzó a moverse más cerca de la puerta "Voy a abrirla"

El Pegaso forzó la puerta para abrirla, pero no se movió.

"Twilight ... está cerrada ..." dijo Rainbow con una voz preocupante.

"Oh no, tenemos que hacer algo" Twilight tomo la manija de la puerta y trató en vano de abrirla.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" El unicornio, dijo, ya que estaba pensando en algo para poder escapar de las criaturas horripilantes.

"Ah Apuesto a que puedo vencer a esos feos antes de poder decir Rainbow Dash" El Pegaso se paró en sus patas traseras con orgullo en su declaración.

"Rainbow no podemos correr riesgos como estos"

Cuando estaban debatiendo los monstruos estaban incluso más cerca de ellas, sólo entonces las yeguas notaron cuántos monstruos estaban rodeándolas.

"Estoy en lo cierto o estoy viendo más de veinte de ellos?" Twilight quedó sin aliento ante sus cálculos.

"Creo que tiene que dejar de contarlos y comenzar a correr desde ellos!" Rainbow agarró del Twiligth y se fue volando, redondeando las murallas del castillo; se encontraron con una gran ventana para Rainbow decidió Twiligth izquierda en el balcón de una de ellas.

"Voy a tratar de abrir esta ventana" Como el unicornio dijo ella agarró el picaporte que estaba en el lado interior de la ventana del castillo y lo abrió.

"No Twiligth! Cerca de ti! "

"Qué ..." Twilight se congeló cuando vio una manada de los monstruos sin ojos en el interior del castillo, la yegua lavanda perdió el equilibrio mientras ella impulsivamente saltó hacia atrás debido a la vista terrorífica. La ventana estaba un poco lejos del suelo, al caer se daría un fuerte y doloroso golpe en la espalda, probablemente haciendo su capacidad de correr inútil luego de reincorporarse.

Pero mientras esperaba el dolor fue atrapada en el aire por el Rainbow.

"Wow Twiligth, esta vez no fui yo ..." comenzó El Pegaso cian.

"Lo sé, lo sé" Twilight protestó. "Tenemos que ir, estas criaturas se romperá la ventana pronto ..."

"Hey mira allí!" Rainbow dijo señalando a uno de sus cascos a una pequeña estructura rodeada por una puerta en una cerca; todavía con Twiligth en los cascos.

"¿Es un ..."

"Vamos a llegar allí!"

Rainbow llevó a su amiga unicornio encima de la valla, los monstruos se acercaban a ellos de nuevo, pero serían muy retrasado por las vallas.

Twiligth se colocó suavemente en el suelo y rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta, agarrando el mango se volvió él y para su sorpresa de que había abierto.

"¡Oh, gracias Celestia!"

Entraron en la sala relativamente pequeña y exploraron sus alrededores, las paredes eran de color blanco y había un enorme armario y un escritorio en el rincón de la habitación, no había ventanas y la única luz era un candelabro muy bien adornado.

"Tengo una idea, Rainbow ayúdame con este armario" Twilight decidido colocar el armario en la puerta para atorarla y bloquear el paso.

"Oh, yo entiendo ..."

Rainbow ayudó a su amigo a colocar el armario en el lugar deseado. Después de que Twiligth miró de nuevo a donde estaba el armario y se dio cuenta de una puerta de hierro.

"Hey, ¿por qué esa puerta estaba oculta?"

"No se"

"Bueno, yo ..." Twilight estaba a punto de decir que quería investigar, pero su cuerpo hablaba en contra de ella, se sentía agotada por todo ese escape imprudente añadiendo a la experiencia anterior "mundo".

"¿Qué estabas diciendo Twi?"

"Um ... Creo que necesito un poco de descanso"

"Oh, vamos acabamos corrió unos pocos metros y ya estás cansada?"

Twiligth estaba a punto de protestar y decirle al Pegaso sobre su experiencia, pero ella decidió que se ahorraría las lágrimas por un tiempo. Antes de que pudiera hablar Rainbow declaró.

"Pero no me importaría tomar una siesta, sabes que vas a explicar a mí cómo llegaste aquí. No sé, pero creo que soy sonámbula, recuerdo estar tomando una siesta después de mis ejercicios y despertar aquí, pero como tu pareces muy cansada, así que hablaremos más adelante "

Con eso Rainbow Dash se sentó en el suelo y pronto comenzó a roncar suavemente.

Twiligth observaba a su amiga durmiendo y pronto se encontró a la deriva en el mismo estado que el Pegaso cian.

* * *

**Shadow: Segundo mundo, segundo reto, que nos depara el futuro para Twiligth y Rainbow?, Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap, Read and Review my friends! Matta-ne!**


	6. Capitulo Quinto

Capítulo 5

Goteo, goteo, goteo ...

"¿Pero qué ...?"

Goteo, goteo, goteo ...

'Este ruido está empezando a molestarme' Twiligth piensa. Algo hacía sentir frío. ¿Era el agua?

Goteo, goteo, goteo ...

'Muy bien, eso es todo ... "Twiligth abre los ojos y al instante se pone de pie sobre sus cuatro patas. El agua goteaba desde el techo, pero no estaba siendo absorbida por el suelo de madera. El agua cubría todo el suelo, haciendo que la habitación se vea como una piscina.

El nivel del agua estaba llegando a la mitad del camino codos de Twiligth. '¿Cómo es que esta agua se esta acumulando en este lugar? Debería de drenarse por esa puerta de hierro o por el frente ". El unicornio mira a la puerta con barricadas y en el suelo de nuevo.

"Rainbow Dash!" Ella se percata de que su amiga no estaba allí.

Twiligth comienza a mirar a todos los rincones de la habitación, pero ella rápidamente ve que el Pegaso cian no estaba allí.

"¿Dónde está? ... La puerta, por supuesto."

La yegua fue a la puerta de hierro y la empujó. Esperando que sea pesada, utilizó demasiada fuerza, pero la puerta era todo lo contrario. La Fuerza que ella utiliza en sus cascos la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, haciendo un sonido de salpicadura como su rostro se hundió en la piscina. Ella ignoró el dolor en su hocico y se incorporo de nuevo; el agua goteaba de su cara al suelo.

"OH Genial ..." La yegua sacudió violentamente la cabeza para deshacerse del agua en el hocico.

El sonido de una cascada resonaba en sus oídos. Twiligth miró hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el agua en la habitación estaba corriendo rápidamente por una escalera que estaba bajando.

Twiligth se acercó a la orilla de la puerta y contemplo las escaleras que descendían de una manera, aparentemente eterna.

'Es hora de ir abajo ...' La Yegua suspiró mientras se abría camino por las escaleras.

* * *

"Hey pequeño pony ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dash preguntó.

El potrillo miró de mala manera a Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Ese lugar era espeluznante y oscuro.

"Busco a mi mamá ...", respondió casi en un susurro, mirando al suelo como una Pegaso color mantequilla que Rainbow conoce muy bien.

"Cómo? Busco a una amiga mía, ven vamos a buscarlos juntos, no te parece?" Rainbow dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, tratando de dejar a un lado sus pensamientos.

"No lo sé ... este lugar es espeluznante ..."

El Pegaso cian bajó la cabeza, tratando de hacer contacto visual con el pequeño potro.

"No tienes que tener miedo cuando Rainbow Dash se encarga de todo, solo quédate junto a mi y te irá bien."

"No ... yo voy solo", murmura.

"¿Qué ..."

"Sí, así es ..." Él miró profundamente a los ojos de Rainbow y continuó "Necesito encontrarla sola, y no vas a estar en mi camino."

Comenzando a trotar lejos el potro volvió de nuevo a Dash y la miró de nuevo.

"Yo no necesito tu ayuda!" Casi gruñó.

"Hey, pero ... ¿qué está pasando con él?" Ella reflexiona un poco y volvió a su monólogo "Tengo que ayudarlo" Estaba a punto de llamar al potro, pero una pezuña tocó sus hombros. Dash se asustó, pero ella simplemente se volteo y vio a un semental de pelaje blanco y crin amarilla con una expresión serena en el rostro

"¿Quién ... quién es usted?" Balbucea Dash.

"¿Quieres ayudar a ese chico?" Él declara con firmeza.

"Uh ... sí? Supongo que sí, parecía que algo malo le pasaba ".

"Entonces ven conmigo." Él trotó junto a ella y fue a través del mismo camino que el potrillo hizo antes. Estaba confundida por la repentina aparición de este semental, pero decidió seguirlo.

* * *

"Vamos, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado en esto?" Twilight comenzó a molestarse por la longitud de la escalera. Descendió desde hace algún lugar alrededor de diez minutos, y mientras bajaba más, se ponia más y más oscuro a su alrededor.

"No hay fin para esto. ¿Por qué alguien construir algo como esto? OH ... "Detiene su discurso y se dio cuenta de que ella llegó al final de las escaleras.

Ahora estaba de pie en un pasillo largo, antorchas alineados en un patrón de distancia y cerca del techo. Un sonido del agua que fluye puede ser escuchado de nuevo, pero más débil. Ella decidió seguir trotando hacia el posible final de la misma; no parece demasiado largo, después de todo.

Al final de ella hay otro pasillo que va en ambos lados diferentes, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Pero lo que realmente llama la atención es un corredor de agua; hermoso adornado con zafiros brillantes y diseños de plata que adornan los bordes de la estructura.

El olor del agua fresca entró a su nariz haciendo que su cabeza se sienta más ligera; era algo relajante para ella.

Una brisa fresca venía desde el extremo derecho del corredor de agua. 'Debe ser la salida o algo así. " Twiligth pensó; ella decidió ir en contra de la ráfaga.

Después de algunos minutos de trote, el corredor terminó y ella se volvió aún más impresionado por lo que vio; un área abierta, construida probablemente para ser una especie de jardín con la corredor de agua que termina en una fuente en el centro. Fue bellamente ornamentada en un patrón similar al de la vía acuática, con una estatua de plata de un alicornio en el centro de la misma; el agua que salpica en el aire crea un aura tenue y armoniosa.

Twiligth se trasladó a la mitad de la nueva área. Cerca de la fuente había un pequeño libro desgarrado. Su estado de ánimo se iluminó cuando vio un nuevo libro esperando a ser leído por ella; ella se acercó y levito el libro.

Nada fue escrito en la cubierta o parte posterior del libro. Eso le dio aún más curiosidad. Tratando de no rasgar las páginas, volteo la tapa de adelante con todo el cuidado que ella podría poner en algo. Cuenta con sólo unas pocas páginas y las letras eran todos manuscrita, un manuscrito desordenado de hecho; pero ella no se dio por vencido. Leyó en voz alta:

**"Ella, que se llama la" Santa Madre ", no sea santo ni un ápice.**

**El "Descenso de la Santa Madre" no es más que la llegada del Diablo.**

**Aquellos que se llama los "21 Sacramentos" no tienen ni una pizca de sacramental.**

**Los "21 Sacramentos" no son nada más que las 21 Herejías.**

**Para dar a luz a un mundo de maldad dentro del reino bendito de nuestra Diosa sea blasfemia y la obra del Diablo.**

**Si se detendría la llegada del Diablo, debe enterrar parte de la carne de la madre del conjurador dentro del cuerpo del conjurador.**

**Tú también debes perforar la carne del prestidigitador con las 8 lanzas de vacío, la oscuridad, abatimiento, desesperación, Tentación, Fuente, Vigilancia y el Caos.**

**Hacerlo y carne impía del conjurador se convertirá en lo que alguna vez lo fue, por**

** la gracia de nuestra Diosa ".**

Twiligth pasó la página esperando para leer más, pero las otras página fueron totalmente arrancadas. La tinta del papel probablemente se ha puesto en contacto con el agua o algo por el estilo; era imposible de leer; y también, el resto de las páginas estaban en la misma situación.

"¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Podría ser algo relacionado con este lugar? Por supuesto que sí, pero ... 'a su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpido por un sonido peculiar. En el otro extremo de la zona, había una puerta que lleva dentro para algún tipo de muros del castillo. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y una luz tenue se podía ver a través de él; decidió colocar el libro desgarrado en el interior de almacén mágico y comprobar a donde conducía la puerta.

Al acercarse a la puerta, Twiligth abrió y se encontró en una acogedora sala pequeña, con pequeños estantes se colocan en las paredes y una puerta en el lado opuesto de la que entró.

Reflexionó acerca de tomar un vistazo a los libros pero salir de allí era más que importante. Su mente estaba corriendo por todo lo que podría explicar ese lugar, pero al menos parecía segura; Por ahora.

La sala estaba empezando a hacer calor de alguna manera. Twiligth trataba de averiguar donde el calor venía, pero no pudo encontrar el origen de la habitación.

"Espera un momento ... ¿qué es ese sonido?" Se acercó a la puerta que ella no había abierto todavía y se coloca su oreja a la puerta.

Un sonido parecido a algo quemándose venía desde la otra habitación. 'Algo está en llamas?' la yegua de lavanda se preocupó acerca de algo siendo incendiado y posiblemente destruir el lugar con fuego y después de todo, ahora sentía una urgencia de encontrar Rainbow Dash.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se quedó sin aliento en gran medida por la vista. La otra habitación era una habitación blanca teñida con un stand en el centro con velas altas y una copa llena de un líquido desconocido. Había un libro abierto y una botella de tinta y pluma de pie en la parte superior de la misma.

(Música)

Pero el sonido y el calor no provenía de una quema de libros o de pie ni nada por igual; venia de un pony.

"Twiiiliiight lo conocí !", Dijo El pony.

"Dash Ra-Rainbow?" Twilight tartamudeó.

"Hahaha el tenía razón. ! Es mi destino, cumplir con la diosa, la diosa verdadera ", dijo el Pegaso con sus cascos lanzados al aire en la alabanza.

Rainbow Dash estaba cubierto de llamas. Bailando alrededor de su cuerpo, un olor a carne cocinada comenzó a invadir las fosas nasales de Twiligth. Ella estaba a punto de vomitar, pero se contuvo.

"El agua, tengo que conseguir un poco de agua!" Ella casi gritó.

Twiligth estaba a punto de la vuelta y la cabeza a la fuente para conseguir agua para ayudar a Rainbow, pero la puerta fue cerrada de repente y no se movió, no importa lo mucho que trató de abrirla.

"¿Qué? Dash Noooo Rainbow, ¿qué has hecho? "El unicornio se volvió hacia su amigo ardiente.

"Me voy de este mundo! La profecía se está cumpliendo! "El Pegaso cyan comenzó perforar su propia pata delantera con un clavo que estaba en su boca.

"Basta, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Twilight intentó quitar el clavo de la boca de Rainbow Dash con su magia, pero no pasó nada. "que está pasando con mi magia?"

"No hay ninguna manera de pararlo. Él está aquí! ¿No lo sientes? "Los ojos de Dash se convirtieron, sus globos oculares se volvieron blancos sin iris de ningún tipo. "¿No puedes sentir mi presencia estúpido pony? no va a engañarme así, la magia no se permite en este lugar! "

"¿Qu-qué?"

"¿crees que puede salvarla ahora? Así que ven un poco más cerca y arde con ella ... con nosotros. Demuestra que eres su amiga. Sálvala, y pierde tu vida! "El pony poseído mostró en su rostro una sonrisa maligna.

"¿Qué le has hecho a Rainbow Dash?" Twilight gruñó.

"¿No es claro querida ? Ella está ardiendo a cenizas ".

Twiligth no se dio cuenta de que ahora la yegua cian terminó de escribir en la carne de su pezuña, los números 17/21 fueron escritos en esta.

"No tienes las agallas pequeña criatura? Eso es lo que pensaba; no eres una amiga de verdad. Así que cuando tu vida es puesta en la línea para salvar a esa basura de amigas ¿eh? Mejor ellas que tu ¿verdad? "

"Yo ... uh ..." Twilight no podía encontrar las palabras para responder.

"Es demasiado tarde ahora pony ridícula!" Los ojos de los Pegaso cian 'volvieron a sus colores originales de nuevo, el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash cayó al suelo, con los ojos mirando a Twiligth.

"Twilight ... por favor ... ayúdame ... me duele tanto ..."

El fuego cesó de alguna manera y el unicornio corrió al Pegaso cian. Rainbow tocó la yegua de la lavanda en el hombro, pero ella se apartó; su casco estaba extremadamente caliente, haciéndolo dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor.

"Por favor ..." Rainbow dejó de moverse; muerta.

Sentado en el suelo con sus cascos en la cara, Twiligth comenzó a sollozar fuertemente. Ella golpeó sus dos patas delanteras en el suelo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"RAAAAAINBOOOOOOOOOW! NOOOOOOOO! ... "

La puerta detrás de Twiligth hizo un sonido de clic y se abrió. Se volvió y vio que no había nadie en la otra habitación; estaba sola de nuevo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, no, no!" Twiligth salió de la habitación y regresó a la zona abierta que era antes; ella dejó la puerta cerrada para no tener que respirar el olor a carne quemada de su amiga.

Acercarse a la fuente que ella vio un cartel en el mismo tamaño de los otros que ella encontró, pero era amarillo y tenía el esquema de agua que fluye dibujado en esta.

"Otro ... esto ... no es bueno ..." Ella se dio cuenta de que su magia volvió a la normalidad ya que ha levito el cartel; FUENTE fueron las palabras escritas.

Ella lo dejó caer al suelo y se quedó allí; llorando, llorando como nunca había llorado en toda su vida.

* * *

**Shadow: La terminacion del arco anterior, fue triste la derrota, pero este camino a trabes del ritual para Twiligth, a la cual aun le deparan mas pruebas, disfruten y dejen sus opiniones en la casilla de Reviews, Matta-ne****!**


End file.
